How to Win a Goblin King's Heart
by Livvy10253
Summary: Ten years after her adventure, Sarah Williams' life is finally back to normal. But just when she least expects it, she is once again whisked away to the Goblin City for her second adventure of a lifetime.My summery kind of sucks, but it's a pretty good story. R&R JarethXSarah
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Home Again

Sarah Williams was finally back. She was home. And she was exhausted. It took a thirteen-hour car trip to get here from her apartment in New York, not to mention all the traffic getting out of the city. All Sarah wanted to do right then was curl up on her old bed. She sighed as she lugged her heavy suitcase up the porch steps. It was about seven o'clock in the evening, and it was starting to rain. When she thought about it, it was actually a lot like the night she had wished her younger brother, Toby, away all those years ago. She still, to this day, has never told a soul about her adventure. Not even Toby himself. She had even hidden the little red book, The Labyrinth, from him so she'd never have to explain it to anyone. In fact, the book was currently up in her old bedroom, under a loose floorboard. She didn't even bother to take it with her. That part of her life was over. No more making stupid wishes to Goblin Kings anymore. No, she had other things- grown up things- that she dealt with now. Like how she was going to pay the rent this month. There's a big issue. You can't just run through a Labyrinth filled with dangers to solve that one. Sara sighed. She was twenty-five years old, and she still hadn't found a stable, high paying job. Originally, she had wanted to be an actress, just like her mother. But as she went through high school, she realized she wanted to be an author. She loved making up stories and magical tales. But even while she had the most magical job a woman in her twenties could get, she still faced a harsh reality. No being whisked away on to the Underground on this one. Being an author wasn't exactly what she had planned on. It was hard enough to actually get someone to buy her books, and while she was currently looking for another job so she could earn more, nobody wanted to hire her. After all, what do you do with a B.A. in English?

The door suddenly was thrown open, and Sarah realized she was staring off into space. "Sarah!" A little boy in a transformers t-shirt screeched as her flung himself onto her. "I've been waiting for you forever!" he cried. "Toby! It's so great to see you again, buddy!" Sarah's stepmother, Karen, suddenly appeared, wearing a smile on her face. "Hello, Sarah. How was the drive?" Karen hadn't changed much in the ten years Sarah had been back in the Aboveground. Sure, she had aged, but it wasn't that noticeable, since she died her hair to get rid of any grays, and had hardly any new wrinkles. "Fine, thanks." Sarah smiled back. They hadn't developed a mother-daughter relationship, but they got along much better after Sarah's adventure. Sarah lugged her suitcase in the house and up the stairs, all during which Toby was chattering about his life since the last time he'd seen her. "-and then I ended up getting an A in math, science, and English!" Sarah smiled at her little brother. He had grown so much in the last her since she had seen him. "That's great, Toby! And guess what good little boys who do well in school get?" Toby's eyes widened in expectation. "A present! You got me a present, Sarah?" Sarah smiled and pulled out a wrapped box. Toby happily tore off the wrapping paper. "An Optimus Prime? I wanted one of these so bad! Thanks, Sarah!" Toby ran up and hugged her, then proceeded to excitedly unwrap his new action figure. Sarah smiled, and then tiredly walked into the kitchen. "Sarah! You finally made it here! Toby's been on edge for hours waiting for you to arrive!" A middle-aged man grinned while sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a beer. Sarah smiled. "Hey, dad. I finally made it. I am tired, though, so I'm going to hit the hay. Okay?" She asked. Her dad smiled. "Fine with me, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning." Sarah turned and headed up stairs. On the way to her room, she stopped by Toby's. "Hey Toby, I'm going to get some rest. Do you want a story? Or are you to old for those anymore?" She teased. She knew he would never turn down a good bedtime story. "No way! I'll never be to old, Sarah!" Toby grinned and grabbed her hand and led her over to his bed. "Okay, Okay! So, what do you want to hear today?" Toby smiled. "How about this one?" he said as he pulled out a little red book. "Where," she whispered. "did you find _that_?" He smiled. "Under one of the floor boards in your old room. I was exploring it when I accidently tripped on the loose boards, and found it. Have you ever read it?" Sarah shook her head slowly. "I don't think we should read that one. How about I tell you the story of the Princess Bride? You always loved that one." She desperately tried to change the subject. Toby frowned. "I've heard that one a bagillion times! I want a new one! Why won't you read this one to me? I really want to hear it." He cocked one of his eye brows at her. Sarah swallowed. "Alright. I'll… I'll read this one." She slowly picked up the book and opened it to the first page. "Once upon a time…" She began her story. Toby slowly began to fall asleep as she read him the story of the Labyrinth, and by the time she had finished, he was sound asleep. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. She was about to leave the room when she noticed the window was open, and letting in some rain. _That's weird._ She thought. _I could have sworn that was closed._ She walked over and closed it. But just before she closed the curtains, she caught a glimpse of a pair of two white wings fluttering away.

**So, this is my second story. Hope you love it. But if you do, you have to review. Just a warning, because if I don't get some reviews, I may not finish this one. Ps, It all belongs to the people who made the Labyrinth. PPs, Avenue Q song title there. Couldn't resist. Love you, Livvy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, and thanks for the tips I'll try to do better on this one, and hope it satisfies you. So…Jareth, do I own the Labyrinth?**

**Jareth: Absolutely not! You own nothing about it, you insolent girl! **

**Livvy: Ok! Gosh! I think we get it. So…would you like a slice of pie? It's coconut cream! **

**Jareth: What is this "pie" you speak of?**

**Livvy: Oh never mind. More for me **

Sarah peaked snapped the window lock into place and pulled Toby's blinds down. She slowly crept out of the room and closed Toby's door, sighing. _I'm just being paranoid,_ she thought. _That's all. Probably just a normal bird or bat or something. _

She walked down the hall to her old room. Her father and Karen hadn't really changed much, saying she always could come back to the room she grew up in. Sarah walked over to her display cases filled with all her old stuffed animals. Well, mostly all of them. Lancelot, the bears she had given to Toby when he was little, was missing. Toby slept with him every night.

She smiled. It had been so long since she had stayed here, and she had the overwhelming feeling that she was home. She buried her head in her pillows and smiled before pulling herself up to get changed for bed. On her way to the bathroom, she picked up to old musical doll she used to love, adorned in the huge white ball gown. Now it just brought back bad memories of the junk lady pilling her up with her favorite things.

Sarah slid the doll into the drawer of her vanity and hurried to get changed and brush her teeth. It had been a long day, and she was very tired. As she strolled back into her bedroom, she noticed her drapes blowing in the cool night air and froze.

She knew for a fact this time that she had never opened the window. Sarah hastily examined her room for anything out of order, to no avail. Nothing had been touched. She then crept over to the window to close it. And what she saw chilled her to the bone.

On the branch that over looked her window sat a huge white barn owl. She had no idea why, but she knew that this was no ordinary owl. In fact, she had a suspicion. "Jareth," she barely whispered. The owl hooted and flew strait into her room.

Sarah screamed, ducking down as he flew over her head. She soon bolted up and spun around to find a now very human, or at least human looking, Jareth.

**Sorry it's so short this time. But I had to leave you guys coming back for more with a cliffhanger, right? Well, I know you probably hate me right now, but Jareth needs a dramatic entrance. Come on. We all know it. And what's more dramatic than a cliffhanger? Well, a lot of things, but still! Cliffhangers are pretty dramatic. Anyway… R and R! Love you people! Laters. **

**Livvy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I know what your probably thinking, but no, I have not decided to discontinue this story. I'm just really lazy and busy, which isn't a very great combination for a fanfiction writer. I have been working on my writing skills, however, and hope that this chapter satisfies all of you who have been waiting for this. So, if any of who are still reading this authors note, here's my disclaimer: **

**Livvy: I wish the goblins would give me the rights to all of the characters that Jim Henson so cleverly invented. **

**Jareth: *scoffs* In your dreams, idiot! **

**Livvy: Damn you, Goblin King!**

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! **

Sarah gasped stumbled backwards, topleing over the small side table. As she scrambled up into a seating position, she grabbed a shard of broken lightbulb that shattered amidst her fall. She murmured incoherent word of rage while pushing herself to to her feet. "You...goblins...wha?" Jareth stalked to her, smiling with something close to malicious glee. Sarah gasped as he closed to distance between them to a mere two feet, and she weilded her shard in the most threatening manner she could. "Leave," she spat. "Now."

Jareth laughed, seemingly oblivious to the shard a mere 5 inches from his neck. With lighting speed, he grabbed her wrist, sending shivers down Sarah's spine. He flicked the offending make-shift weapon out of her hand, and stepped closer. "I wouldn't try that, precious."

Sarah's eyes grew wide, and she formulated an idea. A wicked, deceitful, wonderful idea. She narrowed her eyes, and drew herself closer to Jareth, shuddering at the closeness, although it did add to her desired effect as she watched his eyes dialate with longing. She began to rub small circles around his chest with her free hand, and slowly stoked his wrist a with her other. "How about a... different sort of game, then," she purred into his ear.

Growling at the back of his throat, he pulled her closer, releasing her wrist in the process. The second he did, however Sarah brought her knee up, striking him in a very... personal place. Surprise welled in his face, soon accompanied by rage as she ran out her door, sliding at a speed that caused the carpet lining the hallway to fold under her, and sent her sprawling. Jareth lunged at her ankles, gripping them with inhuman strength.

"Playing dirty, Sarah mine? Hardly _fair_." Sarah ignored him, grasping the spindles of the hallway. "You can't take Toby! Not again!"

Jareth gave a tug, pulling Sarah back into the room. He then pulled her up into the standing position, firmly holding her arms against her body, which he was holding a few inches in the air. To an onlooker, the scene would perhaps look as if he were handling a light, rather large, doll, the way he made it look effortless. He held her at eye level, glaring at her with an emotion so malevolent, it sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm not here for the boy. No, my purpose here is _revenge_."

**I know, I know. It's really, really short. But I decided to split this chapter up, to add to the appeal. The next one is on the way, though. Maybe even TOMORROW! *squeal* Tata, dear ones. Until next time:) **

_**ps, the more reviews, the faster it comes:) If I get at least five more,then the next chapter is going up right away;) so ya, more reviews, guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, readers! I'm SO excited about this new chapter! YAY! I know you guys were waiting for this, and I got FIVE reviews yesterday alone! Thank you guys, so much! So to answer all your questions and/or respond to all your reviews:**

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: Thank you for your tip! I'm always looking for mistakes that need correcting and ways to improve my writing skills, because it is still just really developing(I'm a freshman in High School****). So this really helps in English class as well. **

**AkatsukiMercy1515: Thanks so much! (Yes, I am a lady), and I love to know that people are waiting to read my writing. People like you keep me going****.**

**Zombie Guts: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Two reviews in one day?! AWESOME**

**Lulipmoran: Thanks for your review! Don't worry, Jareth won't hurt Sarah badly; he does, however, still need to fall back in love with Sarah again, and get over his revenge fit. So it might be a while before he and Sarah really have a ;) tender moment. Hope you stick it out with me until then**

**And a special thanks to all the people who live in the following countries (they are where all the people who read my story are from): **

**U.S.A., Canada, U.K., Spain, Germany, Italy, Australia, Argentina, the Philippines, Ireland, Mauritius, Poland, New Zealand, France, Finland, and Brazil. THANK YOU, PEOPLE! I love EVERY SINGLE ONE of these countries**

**And now for the disclaimer:**

**Livvy: So, Hoggle, do I own the any part no matter how insignificant of the Labyrinth?**

**Hoggle: What are you talk'n 'bout? Youse don't own a thing in this Labyrinth!**

**Livvy: Fine! You don't have to rub it in! **

Sarah felt a swirling feeling, similar to when she rode the twist a whirl at the local carnival with Toby. She squirmed and wriggled in Jareth's arms, desperately trying to escape his grip and end the feeling that had started to build in the pit of her stomach.

Jareth, who obviously was very used to this feeling, glared at her pathetic attempt to slip through his grip. He tightened his grasp and snarled, oblivious to the growing paleness on her face.

When they arrived at the castle throne room, which was brimming with chickens and goblins, he dropped her suddenly. As she crashed to the ground, goblins desperately grabbed their chickens and scurried away as fast as they could before they were crushed by the falling woman.

As it turned out, the crashing to the ground was the tipping point for her stomach, and she proceeded to barf out all the contents of her stomach. Right onto Jareth's favorite leather boots.

The entire room erupted into laughter, even some of the chickens seemed to be cackling along with their hysterical owners. Everyone giggled, that is, except for an embarrassed young woman and a rather annoyed Goblin King. Sarah covered her mouth in astonishment, her face turning a shade of right pink. Jareth found it rather endearing, and although he would usually have mocked, taunted, and teased her, this time he did not. He instead kicked one boot, flicking a piece of soupy and chunky vomited over the room and onto a rather unlucky goblin.

The goblins' hysteria grew, thundering through the entire castle, and could quite possibly even be heard from the Labyrinth. "Silence!" Jareth's voice boomed through the throne room, sounding more threatening than they had ever heard before. Well, at least in the past week. The goblins laughter soon turned to scared whines as they hurried out of the throne room as fast as a horde of goblins could move.

Jareth then turned to Sarah, who had scooted back on her buttocks a few feet at his screaming. He took two small steps toward her and crouched down to her level. "I'm s..sorry. I didn't mean… I mean I didn't…" she stuttered, scared of what he would do.

He narrowed his eyes, and spat. "Those were my _favorite_ boots, precious. Do you know how much they cost?" Sarah, who had come to her senses at his reprimanding, felt a surge of anger rush through her. "Well, I didn't mean to! And maybe if you hadn't made my flash into the underground and then dropped me to the floor that wouldn't have happened!"

Jareth was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor, and he yanked her up by her shirt. "Weather you _meant_ to or not, you will still be the one to _personally_ clean them. And then we shall talk about your punishment," he grinned.

Sarah blinked. Being so close to Jareth made her mind cloud over, even if he was a heartless bastard. She had to put some distance between them. She yanked her shirt free of his grip and walked a few steps away. "What do you mean, my _punishment_?! I didn't _mean_ to! I can't help my motion sickness. Besides, can't you just, I don't know," she waved her hands around in the air. "Magic the barf away?"

Jareth moved closer again and sneered. "Yes, Sarah mine, I could as you so eloquently put it, _magic_ it away. But having you do the cleaning makes it some much more," he moved impossibly closer to her. "_entertaining. _And besides that, your punishment isn't for retching all over my prized boots. No, it's for destroying my kingdom all those years ago. Do have any idea how terribly challenging it is to rebuild an entire kingdom? Much harder than one would think precious."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "I had to win Toby back! You can't blame me for that! It's not _fair_!" She covered her mouth, instantly regretting those words. It had been years since she had said them, and she thought she was over that stage. Jareth, on the other hand, grinned ear to ear, thoroughly pleased at her choice of words.

"Yes," he said. "but that is the way it is." Sarah was speechless as his mouth slowly began to inch towards hers. Her mouth became dry, and she wet her lips. His hand snaked up behind her head, weaving itself into her hair. And just as his lips were about to meet hers, he yanked her hair back with a harsh tug, causing her to yelp in pain and surprise.

He bent his head down to meet her ear. "You're not the only one who plays dirty, precious." He then flashed then into another room, and released her head. Sarah glance around, taking in her surroundings. It seemed as if she were in a laundry room of sorts, but instead of washing and drying machines, there were large tubs of water. One was steaming, it was so hot, with clothes dangling above the steam. Several Goblins were scrubbing away at the clothes that were in the other tub of water, and they were dressed in what Sarah could only describe as servants attire. "The laundry room! Here, you will clean my boots until you can count your teeth in them. Then you shall help my lovely maids with the laundry. They will direct you until I return in five hours for dinner.

Good bye, precious." He vanished.

Sarah glanced out the window and gasped. At home, it was almost nine-thirty at night. Here, it looked only about an hour past noon. She sighed, and ducked down with a cloth that had somehow appeared in her hands. "Thanks so much, Goblin King," she muttered sarcastically as she began to scrub.

Meanwhile, Jareth sat on his balcony, one leg draped over the side, and stared in amusement into his crystal, chuckling. "Oh, dear Sarah, you have no idea how long I have waited for this." He muttered.

**So that was that! Hope you enjoyed, lovelies. This time, lets go for seven reviews before an update. I know, I am really evil. But seriously, I think we could do that, right? It can be anything, good or bad, but please REVIEW! Anyway, see you next time**** I love you all!**

**Livvy**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM ALIVE! Yep, readers, it's been forever and a day, but I am back, and I have a CHAPTER for you! In case you didn't notice or didn't care to, I have FOUR more stories! FOUR! That makes six in total. Yeah. I've been busy. But good news! My writing has improved a bit, I think! So…read. Enjoy. Review about how much you enjoyed it. Much obliged**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING!:( My life is over now. I think I'll go and cry in a corner. But Reviews will revive me! Don't let me cry my summer away, lovelies! **

**Wait! I almost forgot shoutouts!  
Animalgurl33: It's a bit late…but here's more! Thanks for reading!**

**Pan's Box: Thanks for the tip! I'm pretty bad at catching tose things, but I'm getting better! Thanks so much for reading! Sorry this is so late!**

**Jetredgirl: Thanks! You keep reading, and I'll keep writing for you! (even if it is a bit later than expected).**

**Princess of the Fae: Yup, my thoughts exactly! Keep reading! **

**excentricaluli:We will get there! Jareth won't stay like this forever! If you're still reading, thanks! Sorry this took so long!**

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: Thanks for the tip! I hope this one's a bit better; I do think I may be improving with my writing skills! Keep reading! Sorry about the delay!**

**Ok, NOW the chapter! **

Chapter Five:

Sarah was exhausted. Her hands were red, rubbed raw by steaming water, corrosive soap, and tough scrubbing brushes. Her back ached like never before, sore from bending over first the O-So-Mighty Goblin King's favorite boots, cleaning and shinning to perfection, and then the steaming tub, washing clothes all day long, all the while sweating up a storm over the intense heat.

Intellectually, she was bored due to the fact that her fellow lauders refused to look at her, much less speak a word to her. And even they didn't stay for long; they had shifts and a new set of goblins would come in to do the laundry every hour.

All that time did, however, give her time to think. She thought about her family, or she supposed, former family now. She thought about her friends that resided here in the Labyrinth, and was meaning to see them one way or another, whether Jareth permitted her to or not. But most of all she thought about Toby. The poor boy. She only wished she could see him one last time, even though it had only been about on day since she had seen him last.

Thinking of Toby also, however, added to her growing inner rage and turmoil, and her hatred of Jareth began to grow significantly. In fact, Sarah's determination to cause either emotional or physical harm to him was almost as strong as her longing to return home.

It was in the middle of this raging pity party of sorrow and hatred that Jareth conveniently decided to magic in. Yes, readers, it was often quite a drag, in Jareth's eyes, to walk anywhere, and he avoided the action avidly throughout the day. Because of this, Sarah was not aware of his arrival, as he appeared behind her back, which was hunched over the tub of clothes.

And Sarah, poor Sarah, didn't notice as the small horde of cleaning goblins shrunk away in a mixture of fear and reverence, alarmed at his arrival. You see, it was not a customary trend for the King to visit the laundry room. It was even more uncommon for him to restrain from screaming and kicking them due to unsatisfactory work, or even due to his boredom.

And so Jareth was left alone in the room, accompanied only by Sarah and the steamy tubs. As he moved through the cloud of hot water, descending upon the woman with the look of an evil villain emerging out of the fog, it was almost as if Sarah's worst nightmares had come true.

For at the last moment, she glanced up, only with her eyes, and caught a glimpse of him in the mirror across the room. And he stopped her heart with a mixture of fear and awe, because although he seemed like the embodiment of evil itself, he was at the same time startlingly attractive.

The fact that she had noticed this scared her even more, and by the time he touched her, grazing his hands up her sides, she froze, resisting the urge to lean into his arms.

"Sarah mine," he whispered erotically into her left ear. "I did not expect you to linger here the entire day. Do you never tire, I wonder?" Sarah shivered with a mixture of attraction and anger. "You ORDERED me to do this YOURSELF!" she shrieked, squirming to escape his grasp on her biceps, which had grown from a light touch to a steel clutch.

Jareth chuckled, his laughter sending vibrations throughout his entire body. "I didn't specifically tell you how long you had to stay for, though, precious," He murmured. "I thought you had learned the value of words on your last visit here. I see you are even more **ignorant** than expected.

Sarah closed her eyes, suppressing her anger, and forced herself to choke out some words. "Well then _why_ did you take me back _here_, if I'm so _ignorant_?" she spat through her teeth.

Jareth froze, griping her tighter, and smiled. "That will answer will come to you," he answered cryptically, "in time."

_Three hours later..._

Sarah was curled up on her small, hard bed, nestled under her light blanket, which was far to itchy, and was trying her hardest to sleep. _Rest!_ She told herself. _Sleep, or you'll be sorry tomorrow!_

But try as she might, she couldn't convince herself to fall asleep in her surroundings, knowing Jareth was in this castle somewhere, knowing she was to stay here forever, knowing she would never return home. But the thing that haunted her the most was his last words to her before sending her to a small dinner, then off to this closet of a room.

"_The answer will come to you in time"_

It echoed through her mind. Initially, she had thought she was here for the sole purpose of revenge. That maybe, when Jareth was finished with her, she would return home.

The thought that she may not return home shook her to the bones. No, she would escape. She had to. She was certain there was a way, and she would be damned if she didn't find it.

It was then that a thought came to her, a piece of the story she had taken to heart.

_The Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl. _

**There you have it! New chapter. This one was a bit longer. Hopeful it satisfied you all for a little while, until the next one comes along. Until then, TA TA, my Lovelies! **

**Livvy**


End file.
